Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-z + 6}{3z + 6} + \dfrac{4z + 4}{3z + 6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-z + 6 + 4z + 4}{3z + 6}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{3z + 10}{3z + 6}$